


Great Expectations

by OllyJay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: August Bonus Trope, F/M, First Time, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/pseuds/OllyJay
Summary: Jack might be guilty of over thinking things...For the August bonus prompt from @olderbynow on tumblr:“I really don’t think that’s going to fit.”“Of course it will. Just push.”





	Great Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to solitary_cyclist for her continued patience with me and for reviewing my fics ❤️

“Jack, where did you put my carpet bag?” The well known voice came from the bedroom… their bedroom... She had brought him here straight off the ship to a stately pile in Hampshire for an informal weekend gathering with her friends. They had a suite, they were alone, they hadn't seen each other in three months, there was no one to interrupt... Was she expecting him to ravish her before they joined the others for dinner? Would she be disappointed if he didn't? It’s not that he didn't want to, he could feel himself hardening at the thought of it, it was just - well, to be honest, it all seemed a bit contrived. He walked into the bedroom. “Let me….” he started before his brain registered her state of undress and his mind went blank.

Phryne, sitting at the vanity in a navy chemise, looked up from her jars of makeup to watch him in the mirror. He was staring at her, mouth open, eyes glazed, his appreciation of the image she made obvious. This version of Jack, completely awash with physical desire, was one of the most arousing things she had ever seen. She waited to see what he would do.

As his brain slowly re-engaged he realised he was on the verge of making a tactical error. After spending months trying to demonstrate what they had was different - now he was going to throw it all away and prove that, after all, he was just like every other man she had ever known? No. Before they were physically intimate, he wanted to remind her of how well they worked together, the banter, the friendship. He forced his eyes away from her, shut his mouth and walked towards the wall where there was a bank of cupboards. “Let me get it for you.”

Phryne tried hard not to let her disappointment show. “I must have left my earrings on the table in the other room.” She stood and walked barefoot from the room, fully aware of the tantalising way the silk and lace moved around her body. Maybe, she thought, he just needed some more prompting?

Jack let his forehead rest against the coolness of the wall, breathing long and slow, trying to reassert his self control. Great, now he was worried that he might not be up to her normal standards - so much so that it was a pretty tight race between being over excited and it ending far too soon, or a complete non-starter as he wilted under the pressure. He banged his head softly against the wall. Robinson, you bloody fool, what are you doing?

The sound of her moving things around in the other room brought him back to the task at hand. He opened the waist high cupboard to retrieve her bag, turning as she walked through the bedroom door. Studiously keeping his eyes on her face, he said, “Shall I leave it…” he glanced around, there was really only one place to put it, “...on the…” blushing red to the tips of his ears he gave up, practically threw it on the bed and escaped as quickly as he could.

Oh, she thought. 

Having retreated to the other room, he sat on the overstuffed chair, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Shit! It was going to be difficult to come back from that with any dignity intact.

“Jack? Where did you get this from? I’ve finished with it now.”

He sighed; as usual she wasn't going to give him time to think. He really ought to get up and put the bag away for her, but it wasn’t heavy and he didn't think he could face her at the moment. “In the cupboard by the wardrobe.” She was a modern woman, she could manage her own luggage.

“I really don’t think that’s going to fit.”

“Of course it will. Just push.” Two seconds later he was on his feet and running to the bedroom. “Phryne, stop! That’s not a…” as he watched a delicate ankle disappearing down the laundry chute, he finished weakly, “...cupboard.” Rushing to the hole in the wall which had a door that looked very much like the cupboard beside it, he stuck his head down, relieved when he heard her laughter ringing up from the dark. He had no idea where this went or what was at the bottom. There really was only one option - he threw himself down the chute after her.

She had just enough time to roll away before he came flying out, landing in a delightfully tumbled mess on the pile of linen between her and her troublesome bag.

“Hello, Inspector,” she managed, breathless from laughter.

“Miss Fisher,” he replied, as he straightened himself out on his back and turned his head to her. “I was hoping to find you here,” he glanced around, they were in what was best described as a box room, “wherever here is.”

She rolled towards him, folding her arms on his chest before resting her head on them and looking up at him through her eyelashes. “I do tend to turn up in the most unlikely of places.”

He noticed she now had a dressing gown on, a simple gesture which he found ridiculously touching. “It’s one of the things I've missed most these last few months,” he said, wondering if he dare stroke his hand over her hair.

She smiled, “Shall I tell you what I’ve missed?”

Amazed by the fact that they were apparently capable of having a conversation whilst she was lying on him - half naked, he allowed his lips to arch into an almost smile, “Why not?” 

“I missed that. That not actual smile you have when you're trying not to be amused. I missed the tone of voice you use when you’re exasperated because I’m not listening to you. I missed the way you sit back and let me take over your interviews and bristle if anyone challenges my right to do so. In summary, in fact, I have missed you a great deal, Detective Inspector.” She paused and dropped the flirting tone, “And, Jack, I need you to understand, this thing between us, if it was just physical I wouldn't have asked you to follow me. I want everything, every part of who you are, even the bits you don’t particularly like. I am a naturally greedy person and I won’t settle for anything less.”

He gazed at her more than a little stunned by this unexpected declaration. 

“So?” she prompted, “will you accept my terms?”

“Can I touch you?” his voice was low and rough.

She grinned, “Please do, when and wherever you like.”

He raised his hand to stroke her hair, astonished at the thought that this was something he was apparently allowed to do. She stretched up against his hand, eyes closed, looking for all the world like a contented cat. It occurred to Jack that he would very much like to make her purr. 

“Jack?” she said after a while.

“Mmm…” he was completely entranced by the way her hair felt like silk as it ran through his fingers.

“Do you think you might kiss me, soon?”

He froze. 

She moved off his chest, a worried look in her eyes, it had all been going so well…

...he reached up, gently guiding her head down as he stretched up to meet her…

...an eternity later, they drew apart, both breathless and dazed. 

“That seemed to go well,” he ventured.

She chuckled, “I thought it went very well. Shall we try again? Just to be sure?”

“Yes.”

This time they didn’t stop at just a kiss, and Jack found that after all the dressing gown was a completely unnecessary item and that, nice as navy looked against the paleness of her skin, really she looked a lot better without it. And Phryne found that he was every bit as delicious under all those layers and buttons as she had always imagined. And then, as he found himself above her about to consummate this new step in their relationship, he paused to consider all the things that were about to irrevocably change between them… and burst into laughter.

Phryne, thrown by this unexpected turn of events, stared up at him waiting for an explanation.

“Sorry, something just occurred to me and I…”

His laughter was infectious and she began to laugh too - really nothing about this man was ever what you expected.

“I don't even know why I’m laughing,” she admitted, “this has never happened to me before.”

“What you said earlier, in the bedroom, it just struck me how it might have sounded…” 

She looked at him, not following at first but then understanding dawned. “I really don’t think that’s going to fit,” she said, delighted by his poorly timed and inappropriate sense of humour.

He dissolved into laughter, again.

She took advantage of this further distraction to knock him off balance and straddle him.

“Of course it will,” she continued, taking him in hand and positioning herself above him, “Just push.” 

The last of his laughter turned into a long groan, as he followed her instruction. 

“See, I told you it would,” she smiled wickedly down at him. 

Putting his hands on her hips, he encouraged her to start moving around him, “God, I love it when you’re right.”


End file.
